


The only heaven I'll be sent to

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Magnus doesn't think he deserves to be called perfect, which is a problem that Alec needs to fiximmediately.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	The only heaven I'll be sent to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothetrashwhereibelong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/gifts).



> So firstly, a warning. This fic is from Magnus's POV, and he uses the word cunt to refer to his genitalia. If you're not a fan of that word, _please_ don't read this fic.
> 
> Secondly, this fic would not be possible without the help and input of several people: Yomz, Lêx, and other people in the nsfw channels in the Leverage and Magnus Bane discord servers. Thank you for answering my questions and dealing with my general lack of knowledge when it comes to sex.
> 
> Thirdly, this is like the 5th time I've written smut so don't judge me too hard please?

Magnus squirmed a bit to get himself comfortable as Alec finished tying him up. He could feel Alec's eyes traveling over his naked body, assessing him, and it sent a shiver through him. Alec's gaze was proprietary, and Magnus _adored_ the feeling of being owned by Alec.

"You look so beautiful like this, Magnus, all tied up and wet for me," Alec said. "You're perfect, babe."

Magnus blinked. Perfect? Alec thought he was perfect? That was...

"Magnus? Are you okay?" Alec's voice sounded concerned, and when Magnus's attention returned to Alec, he saw that Alec was frowning slightly.

Magnus meant to say that he was fine, but what came out of his mouth instead was a question. "You think I'm perfect?"

"Of course I do. You _are_. You know that," Alec replied. When Magnus didn't respond, too emotional to say anything, Alec continued. "You _do_ know that, right?"

Magnus could feel tears prickling in his eyes. There was a maelstrom of feelings inside him, preventing him from talking, preventing him from even shaking or nodding his head. He couldn't even tell what expression was on his face.

He could still read Alec's face, though, and he saw a familiar emotion settle there- determination. As he watched, Alec finished taking off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, laying down next to him.

Alec kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet, but Magnus could _feel_ the intensity, the passion, all of the emotions that Alec was pouring into it. It sent a pulse of arousal through him, and he felt his cunt throb.

Magnus couldn't help but whine and try to chase Alec's lips when Alec pulled away, which elicited a small chuckle from Alec. It didn't last long, though, and Alec's hand came up to cup Magnus's cheek, pushing it until Magnus was looking into Alec's eyes.

"Magnus, I want you to listen very carefully to me, okay?" Alec asked, his voice serious, and Magnus nodded. "I know we had a plan for this evening, but I want to change it. If it's okay with you, I'm going to worship your body. You're allowed- no, you're _encouraged_ to come, as many times as you want. Is that okay with you?"

Magnus considered for a few seconds, then nodded. Alec smiled, looking utterly delighted for a few seconds, then his expression shifted into something more heated. He went back in for a kiss, but it was harder and more possessive than before. One of his hands tangled in Magnus's hair, while the other started playing with a nipple.

Magnus felt Alec's mouth move down to his neck. He moaned when Alec started sucking on a sensitive spot, which sent a small wave of heat through his body. Magnus's moan seemed to make Alec double his efforts, adding a small bite then soothing it over with his tongue. The hand that was in Magnus's hair moved to his other nipple, teasing it until it was hard.

Alec continued to lavish attention on Magnus's neck, marking up several spots, before he started moving to Magnus's right arm. When he reached the bicep, he looked up into Magnus's eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your arms?" he asked, his voice soft and intense. "They're so _strong_ , Magnus, I love that. You have so much… _power_ , just under your skin, and I sometimes can't believe that I'm lucky enough to call you _mine_." He pressed a long, slow kiss to the bicep, then kept on kissing down Magnus's arm until he reached his hand.

As Alec pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the palm, Magnus felt one of his hands leave his nipple and move down until it was resting above his clit. "Alec, please," he breathed out, trying to move his hips up to get more pressure on his clit.

Alec lifted his mouth away from Magnus's palm. "Please what?"

Magnus whined. "More, Alec, I need _more_ , please…" He moaned as Alec pressed down on his clit, just hard enough to send pleasure pulsing through his blood. It felt so good that he almost didn't hear Alec start talking again.

"Your hands were one of the first things I noticed about you," Alec said. He traced patterns on Magnus's palm, random swirls and lines that sent tingles up Magnus's arm. "When we were summoning the memory demon, and you held my hand, it felt so _right_ , Magnus. I didn't want to acknowledge it then, but I can't deny how it made me feel." He kissed the tip of each finger, lingering a bit on each one.

"And you take such good care of them, too. They're always so soft, and when you paint your nails, they're always so pretty, and all of your rings and jewelry are beautiful, Magnus, just like you." Alec's words, spoken so reverently, washed over Magnus, filling him with utter bliss. Between the words and the feeling of Alec's hands on his palm and clit, Magnus was helplessly turned on. He let out a needy whine.

Alec trailed kisses back up Magnus's arm and over to his still-hard nipple. He licked and sucked on it, kissed it and bit it until it was sensitive, then kept at it, not moving away even as Magnus's pleasured moans became pleading cries. Magnus's whole body was shaking as pure sensation flooded him, tears leaking from his eyes and his cunt dripping onto the sheets below him.

Alec's mouth left his nipple, and Magnus whined at the loss. The hand on his clit started rubbing circles on and around it, pressing down just hard enough, while the other hand moved to his nipple, pinching at it and playing with it while Alec spoke.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look, do you," Alec said. "Not just like this, all messy and crying and needy for me, but _every day_ , Magnus. Every single day, I look at you and I can barely _breathe_ with how stunning you are. I just- I drown in your eyes, I get lost in your kisses, I fall even more in love with you when you smile, I just… Magnus, you have to believe me when I say that you're perfect, because you _are_. You are so unbelievably perfect."

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and the amount of love in them was almost overwhelming. It seemed that Alec really did believe what he was saying to Magnus, and it filled his heart with joy. He smiled tremulously.

Alec's eyes darkened, and he kissed Magnus, hard and demanding. Magnus melted into the kiss, completely surrendering himself to Alec, knowing that Alec would take care of him. Giving Alec responsibility of his body was easily one of the most pleasurable feelings he'd ever experienced.

Alec moved to nip at Magnus's earlobe. A surprised noise escaped from Magnus, and when Alec chuckled, it sent tingles through his skull and down his spine.

"How close are you to coming, Magnus?" Alec asked. His voice was low and soft, and it made Magnus feel like he was floating. It took a few seconds for his lust-addled brain to process Alec's question. "I'm- I'm close, sir."

"Good boy," Alec replied, sounding pleased. The praise made Magnus feel warm. "I'm going to make you come with my hand, and then I'm going to eat you out. Is that okay?" Magnus nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir, _please_ , yes, I'll- ohhhh, yes, yes, yes…" He was babbling, words and moans and sighs pouring from him as Alec sucked a bruise behind his ear while the pressure on his clit increased, setting his body on fire. He could feel the pressure coiling inside him, seeking release, but there just wasn't _enough_ , he needed _more_ -

"Come for me, Magnus," Alec growled into his ear, and that was all it took. Magnus _screamed_ as he came, Alec's name on his lips and tears rolling down his cheeks as sheer pleasure rushed through him. He could vaguely feel Alec whispering into his ear and his hands rubbing his body soothingly, but he couldn't pay them much attention, too overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through him.

When he came back down, Alec had left his face, and was kissing down his abs. The kisses were feather-light and tingly, making Magnus squirm. Alec kept going down until his lips were on Magnus's clit. He pressed a few kisses there, then moved down to Magnus's cunt.

Alec didn't do anything for a few seconds, his breath tickling, then made eye contact with Magnus. "Color?"

"Green, sir, green," Magnus babbled. Alec smiled, then sank back down to start sucking on Magnus's clit. The warmth and heat of his mouth made Magnus's nerves sing with pleasure, made him gasp and moan and whimper.

Alec moved down and started licking Magnus's cunt, lapping up the liquid there. Magnus groaned, feeling himself get even wetter. Alec just kept on licking, his hands keeping Magnus's thighs apart as his thumbs rubbed his clit. Suddenly, he thrust his tongue _inside_ Magnus, drawing a pleasured moan from him.

Alec fucked Magnus with his tongue, never wavering, as Magnus pleaded and cried and moaned. A litany of "please" and "yes" and "Alec" and "sir" spilled from Magnus's lips, interspersed with sighs of pleasure. He was swept up in a tide of ecstasy, shaking and crying and quivering.

His second orgasm was _more_. More pleasurable, more intense, more sensations, more _everything_. He felt sated and fucked out, his limbs loose and relaxed and his body shivering with overstimulation.

"Magnus." Alec's voice commanded his attention. "Do you think you can handle one more orgasm? Because I'd like to fuck you."

Magnus nodded immediately. His soreness and sensitivity suddenly didn't matter- he _needed_ Alec's cock inside him, needed to be filled, needed Alec's weight on top of him. Needed _Alec_.

Alec draped himself over Magnus and pushed into him, filling Magnus. His pace was steady and gentle, but it had Magnus crying anyway, his body sensitive from his previous orgasms. Alec's hands roamed his body, rubbing and caressing, the gentleness of his touch turning Magnus on even more.

Alec was talking, too, right into Magnus's ear. "I love you so much, Magnus. Angel, I _do_. I don't even _want_ to know what my life would be like without you. You're the most beautiful man I've ever met, Magnus, you look like an angel. I can't believe I get to spend my whole life with you, you're so perfect. I know you don't believe that yet, but I'll make you believe it, no matter how long it takes because I _love you_."

Magnus couldn't respond to Alec's words, too overwhelmed with love and pleasure to speak. He wished he could cling to Alec, pull him closer with his arms and legs, but he was still tied up. He felt raw and vulnerable and open like this, laid out just for Alec.

The heat in his abdomen was more simmering this time, building slow and gentle, somehow relaxing him even as it grew hotter. When Magnus peaked, it was long and drawn-out, pleasure ebbing and flowing through him in waves. Magnus sighed contentedly.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked. Magnus smiled lazily. "So good, sir, thank you," he drawled out.

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?" Alec asked as he untied Magnus, and Magnus shook his head. "No. I just want to snuggle with you."

"Sounds good by me," Alec replied, laying down down next to Magnus and pulling up the sheets. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and tangled their legs together, burying his face in Alec's neck. He could feel Alec's vocal cords vibrating as he spoke. "You're perfect, and I love you." A kiss to the top of Magnus's head followed the words.

"I love you too," Magnus whispered before he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that there should be more aftercare and cleaning up but I'm tired so this is what you're getting. Sorry.
> 
> Also lmk if you think I missed a tag.


End file.
